Sweets Time
by Laur Jeevas
Summary: Being Beyond Birthday's successor took it's toll on Carys, and like we all do, she finally snapped...  Based on the song Sweets Time  Midnight  by NJK Record. It's a remix of U.N. Owen Was Her? Flandre Scarlet's theme from Touhou.
1. Apples and Honey

_Apples and honey,  
The jam in the tea is apricot,  
I threw the silver teaspoon up against the wall..._

She giggled.  
Not that she could help it, really. Angel, Matsuda, Matt, Mello, and even Near had stepped back and considerable distance, simply watching her, in fear.

She truly was Beyond's successor.

Linda stood in the corner, trembling and sobbing in fear, as Carys set to work on Ayame.  
Ayame was alive; barely and when Carys smirked down at her, she knew in her heart both she and Linda were truly done for.

_Hurry up, let's play,  
Dolls don't say anything,  
They just try to sing,  
The one song they know._

How Ayame managed to scream, it was beyond the six others in the room. Carys simply smiled; a smile which caused even Matt to shudder.  
It was amazing though, how both Matt and Matsuda stayed in the warehouse, watching Carys and not killing each other.  
She raised her "lucky knife", giggling to herself. Ayame froze, mid-scream, staring at her ex-rival, who was currently looking over her knife.  
Carys' current similarity to her predecessor, Beyond Birthday, was terrifying. She was hunched over, her dark brown hair falling over her shoulders like water, and parts of it stuck up awkwardly, and the smirk on her lips...  
"C-Car?" Matt stammered, watching her fearfully. Carys turned to him, the knife dangling between her fingers carelessly "Y-you don't have to d-do this, babe...s-stop."  
Instead of an answer, she laughed. A loud, almost manic laugh. A laugh, not dissimilar to a Shinigami's laugh.  
The tension in the room heightened, and Carys smiled,

_The little bluebird,  
Escapes from it's basket,  
Gets beaten in the rain,  
And gets it's wings torn clean off._

Angel shivered. Matsuda stared, his heart racing a million miles an hour. Matt gulped, having never seen this in a long, long time. Near watched intently. Mello prayed.  
The knife was raised, and Ayame let out a strangled scream as Carys slashed her across the chest, not intending to kill her victim yet.  
A smirk spread across her lips as the blood gushed from the wound in an endless stream of crimson, and she dipped her finger in it, bringing her finger up to eye level to watch the blood slowly drip from it, her smirk widening. It took everything in both Matt and Matsuda not to rush over and pull the girl away

Placing a hand on Matsuda's shoulder, Matt looked at him "Don't. She would kill you, and I only wish I was kidding."  
Matsuda nodded and stood back, shaking. Part of him wanted to turn and run, and part of him wanted to run and hug her, and beg her to stop.  
Matt's hand encircled his wrist, and Matsuda looked at him, realizing there wasn't a hope in hell that Matt would let him leave.  
Another scream diverted their attention.

_Come on, I'll sing with you.  
Teach me a new song.  
Nobody answers me.  
Nobody sings to me. _

Carys had just effortlessly removed all of the fingers on one of Ayame's hands; blood sprayed across her face. A wicked grin played on Carys' lips.  
She was curious.  
Curious to how much pain a human could stand.  
No one spoke. They were scared to even breathe, not that they should be. Carys had chosen her victims and she had every intention of playing with them, as if they were toys.  
No one else in the room really mattered to her at that moment in time.

_Here is a piece of sweet melting chocolate,  
Wasn't it delicious?  
Come on, let's sing again._

Angel wanted to throw up.  
The successor had just ripped some of Ayame's flesh from her body, the pale skin glistening with dark, fresh blood. She then brought it to her lips, chewing bloodsoaked flesh, before swallowing.  
It was then Angel actually did throw up.  
Hazel eyes; hazel eyes Matt was convinced actually had turned a shade of dark red, turned to Angel, and Carys smiled politely "Are you okay, A?"

Angel nodded fearfully, and Carys just smiled, turning back to Ayame "Oh good."  
Ayame trembled, the pain was unbearable! She could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness, and she could feel her impending death coming quicker than she expected. She turned her head to look at the goggled redhead gamer, who looked down at her sympathetically; his eyes conveying the apology he could never ever word.  
She smiled and closed her eyes. She knew Matt could never love her. Matt loved Carys, even though she was some...psycho.  
That was Beyond's trait though, and Ayame could never blame Carys for the traits Beyond Birthday had implanted into her when she was young.  
Then Ayame was gone.

Carys picked up on Ayame's death almost immediately, bringing a bloodstained finger up to her lips and looking over the corpse "Oh. She's dead. Oh well, I believe the real fun can begin now..."

Another maniacal laugh, and Carys looked over her doll.  
A doll with a slash across her chest and no fingers on her right hand, and a chunk of flesh gouged out of the slash across her chest.  
Carys on the other hand, looked awful. She had blood all over her face and up her bare arms. Her fingers were glistening with scarlet blood, and all she did was smile.

_Apples and honey,  
If I mix their red and gold, will it turn black?  
The same colour as the sky_

Carys' eyes then zoomed in on Linda, and as Carys was about to pounce, a hand laid itself on her shoulder, and the small crowd gasped. The Wammy's children, including Near looked about ready to pass out.  
"Well done." he snickered and Carys smirked as she turned to face him. Her predecessor, Beyond Birthday "Shall we tackle this one together, my dear?"  
She nodded "Lets."

It was both frightening and interesting to see the two together, side by side. Near watched them, curiously, trying to see what their next move would be, and he twiddled his hair as he watched the two advance on Linda, the girl moving back against the wall, looking terrified. Matt's eyes were wide and his throat dry, his shaking fingers brushing against his gun.  
This time, it was Matsuda who stopped him "You can't kill him, Matt. She'd kill you, and you...you can't just let her do that. We have to stop her."

"But we have to take him down!" Matt hissed, the look in his eyes desperate "It's the only way to stop her, Matsuda, and we have to stop her!"

"I know, Matt, but you know we can't. We need to concentrate on Car right now, not him."

It was then someone else entered the warehouse. The successor and the predecessor glanced up, before turning back to their victim, who had finally backed herself against the wall.

"Soar!"Angel squeaked, her eyes brimming with tears. Soar had received Matsuda and Angel's emergency signals and had come down to the warehouse as quickly as she could and now, she was staring wide eyed at the scene in front of her.

"H-He should be d-dead."

"I think he will be if Matt and Matsuda get a hold of him though." Mello shook his head, not taking his eyes off the two.  
Then they began.

_Hurry up, let's play,  
Dolls still say nothing today,  
I'll sprinkle some honey on that pretty red dress._

Carys went for her first, holding her blade to Linda's throat. Linda shuddered under Carys' smirk and under Birthday's stare. Oh, Linda was done for.  
The two who surrounded her moved beautifully in such a morbid situation. Their movement was fluid and dance-like as as they seemed to simply scare the girl, bringing the blade across her throat slowly, grinning.  
Matt was watching with wide, teary eyes, before slumping to his knees. Matsuda looked down at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, the pair watching the girl they loved in fear of her next move.  
Joining Matt on his knees, Matsuda wiped the tears from his face and sighed.

"Now, my successor," Beyond chuckled, watching Carys, before turning back to Linda "I'll let you have the first cut of this one."

"Why thank you." Carys snickered in response, watching Linda and trying to decide where to get her first; simply so the fun could really begin. Finally deciding on removing her victim's ear, Carys grinned as Linda screamed in sheer agony. The group watched the three wide eyed, and Angel's stomach finally gave was as she threw up, Soar placing a comforting arm around her, trying to not watch the gory scene in front of her.

Beyond Birthday's cackle made her look up, as he patted her on the shoulder, commenting her on her torturing skills. Carys reminded him that she learnt from the best and Mello bit his lip, looking down at his redhead friend.  
Matt was shaking.  
Matt was going to kill something, or someone.

_I'll shut you up alone again,  
In a castle built of toy blocks,  
I want to hear you sing,  
Let me hear you sing._

Linda shook in terror, the pain agonizing as Beyond went in for his go at her. In one swoop, Linda's left arm was clearly ripped off and the girl was shaking in pain.  
Beyond of course, picked up the still-warm arm, gouged some flesh out and offered it to Carys, who nodded and ate it in one shot, before remembering her audience and slowly turning to look at them over her shoulder.  
Then she laughed. She laughed the maniacal laugh again, before composing herself, and speaking, her voice gruff and low "I'll kill you. I'll kill you all."

Six pairs of eyes widened in fear as Carys left Beyond to play with his new doll. She wandered towards them; bloodsoaked and grinning like a maniac, as Matt and Matsuda scrambled to their feet, standing in front of the other four, unwilling to let their lover kill them.  
Matt turned to Mello, his green eyes full of a new determination "Get the girls and Near out of her, then come back and take out Birthday."

Mello nodded and started leading the three out of the warehouse, and Soar tried to hang back, kicking and screaming "You can't kill her! You can't!"

Matt looked back, emotion swimming in his green eyes as he screamed back at her "You really think I could, Soar? Really, you think I could bring myself to kill her?"

The tearful girl looked at Matt once more, before Mello finally led her away. Matt turned back to the three in front of him and then looked towards Matsuda, giving him a nod.  
Matsuda and Matt then began to arm themselves...

_Here is some new tea,  
This time with orange marmalade,  
I threw the silver teaspoon up against the wall._

She moved towards them, a sadistic grin on her face and a knife in her hand, before standing over Linda again. Matt and Matsuda watched her carefully, as she leant down, pressing the knife to Linda's throat. The girl looked petrified; Carys smirked her iris' turning a deep crimson as she pressed the knife closer into Linda's throat and all whilst this went on, Matsuda could feel the bile rising in his throat.  
The room stank of blood and innards. Blood coated the floor and as Matsuda turned to Matt, he was surprised to see the redhead looking surprisingly calm and composed; his eyes on Carys.  
Carys of course, then slit Linda's throat, before turning to Matt and Matsuda once again, moving towards them.

"Koroshiteageru!"

To be continued...?


	2. The Jam in the Tea is Apricot

She'd run after the encounter at the warehouse alongside Beyond Birthday.  
They'd both fled back to England, and were now living on a farm, whilst Beyond continued to train her, turning her not only into his successor, but his double.  
Now, Carys had short, messy, black hair.

"You've turned out well." he'd smirk. She seemed to never leave her apparent successor mode these days and now...well. Hell was about to break loose.

–

"So this is it?" Matt had grumbled. After months of tracking, they'd found them and Mello, Near, Angel, Soar, Matt and Matsuda intended on storming the cosy little farm, taking Carys back and killing Birthday.

Whether their plan would work, was another kettle of fish altogether. They had no idea what Birthday had turned the once docile girl into.

"Come on," Mello growled "I am not waiting around. Let's get this over and done with."  
As the warm summer evening turned into night, the air grew colder...

–

Beyond knew it was going to happen. He could feel it, and he had prepared Carys as best he could and into a cold, killing machine. If they wanted to kill him, they'd have to kill her too.  
He waited in the barn; Carys just outside. She'd know when she was needed and as he leant against the wall, he watched the group with a cold glare.

"So you found us?"

"You knew we would," Matt growled, pulling out his gun "Where is she!"

Birthday laughed "Oh, you mean C? She'll arrive when need be. I however, intend on taking care of you lot myself."

"Like hell you could take all of us." Soar snorted, glaring daggers at Birthday. He simply laughed, whilst the group watched.

"When two of us have the eyes, I doubt it'll be hard." Birthday turned to Mello "You certainly will be dying today."

Mello stared, wide-eyed and Matt gulped back his fear, standing by Matsuda and raising his gun "Carys does not have the eyes."

"Oh, she does now. C, if you'd like to join us..."

The door creaked open, and everyone but Birthday stared in slight fear, their hearts racing. The tension could be felt in the air in the musty, stuffy barn and Carys entered, her eyes closed, taking her place beside Birthday.  
She then snapped her eyes open; they were a bright scarlet colour and very similar to Shinigami eyes.  
He really had...

Angel and Soar squeaked in fright. This wasn't Carys...this couldn't be real. No way. It just...no. She was a shadow of her former self; her hair short and messy and her eyes that demonic hue of red.  
Then, Carys laughed.

"You all think you're going to leave here alive? You're all going to die. Every single one of you. Especially you." Carys snarled towards Matt, who visibly shook. Her snarl then turned into a wicked grin as she closed her eyes again.  
It was as if no one saw her move, and she was suddenly behind Matt, her knife pressed to his throat "You did nothing but lie to me, give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you limb from limb. A reason not to make you suffer. A reason not to kill you."

"Because I love you."

She then laughed again, loud, clear and horrific "You _love_ me? Really? You really are calling your bluff. You really want to live that much?"

"Car, please!" he choked out. Mello, Matsuda, Angel, Soar, and even Near stared in horror. Carys would really kill Matt? The way it was going, it seemed that way.

She'd exacted revenge on both Ayame and Linda that day; it seemed like Matt's day of judgement was finally upon him, perhaps a little too soon, but not in Carys' eyes.  
Right here, right now was perfect.  
Shoving the redhead to the ground and standing above him, she giggled, raising her knife, before leaning down "Sayonara, Matt."  
In that split second, Matsuda leapt, knocking Carys to the ground and disarming her. She yelled out in surprise, roughly shoving the man off her and standing up, pressing the knife to his throat now.

"You!" she hissed, now pulling her Colt revolver out, and aiming it at Matt "How about I kill you both together?"

From the shadows, Birthday grinned. She really had learned well. No feelings; nothing.  
And again, Carys raised her knife, and this time time, aimed her gun. Both Matt and Matsuda stared in horror.

"I want you to scream for me. Let me hear you scream." she snickered, her eyes shining horrifically.

Finger on the trigger and and whitened knuckles around the end of the knife, she smirked. Mello knew this was his time to do something, and thus ran toward Carys, tackling her to the ground, her knife skidding to the left and her gun to the right, and as she lay unconscious,a shadow of her former self flitted across her face.  
An image of the girl she once was.  
Mello looked back at his old friend sadly; his expression pained. Matt stared in almost agony, mouth agape. That couldn't be the Carys he loved. No way could it be...she was so different. She hated, not loved, she felt nothing; it was as if she was nothing.

Minutes passed and she started move, first groggily but as she regained herself, her actions returned to what they were previously, and now she stood smirking, knives between her fingers. She moved her hands from their crossed position, into straight in front of her, smirk widening. She laughed, before throwing the knives, all aimed at Matsuda, Mello and Matt, all of them staring as she moved fluidly; gracefully.  
Carys was truly beautiful, in a sick and twisted way and she looked older in a sense as the trio stared at her. The knives were thrown and in that split second, the three were tackled to the ground by Soar and Angel, the two who were now going to take their best friend down themselves. No one in the barn had noticed, Birthday had fled. Carys can pay for her own crimes if they were all going to die.

"We're gonna stop her," Soar whispered to Matt, who was staring through eyes which were shining with unshed tears "I promise we'll save her."

Matt nodded, wiping his eyes. It killed him to see her looking so different, so not her...so beautiful. How could something so gorgeous be so deadly? They had to save her...they simply had to.

"Come on then," Carys sneered at the two girls, another smirk playing on her lips "Sora...Angelina...come and take your best damn shot."

The two girls stared. She knew their true names! Beyond hadn't lied...she truly had the eyes.

"What do we do, Soar?"

"I have an idea."

–

The idea was set in motion. Everyone minus Near stood, prepared to take on Carys, all at once. Angel, Soar, Matt, Mello and Matsuda stood ready, armed, ready to pounce.  
Carys eyed them with nothing but sheer disgust and hate, her look wrenching at both Matt and Matsuda's hearts.

"Come on then! Try me, you bastards!" she sneered "Look at you all...pathetic. Standing there, thinking you'll stop me? Believe me, I'm too far gone now...too far gone. You won't stop me now."

All eyes were on Carys, and Soar shot Angel a look and Angel nodded slightly and tensed; Carys was about to pull something out. Her second Colt!  
Soar sighed and began to pull her own gun out, Angel, Matt, Mello and Matsuda doing the same, expressions stony.

"Drop the gun, or we'll shoot." Soar said slowly, and Carys' smirk only widened.

"You wouldn't...only because none of you could bear to." she began to move her gun towards her head, smiling "So I'll do the honor for you. Sayonara."

"Car!" Matt suddenly rushed forward, pulling her into a tight hug, causing her to drop her gun, her eyes wide "Carys, stop it! Come back to me babe. Come back, please!"

The tears trickled down the redhead's face, and Matsuda walked over slowly, wrapping his arms around both Matt and Carys, silently sobbing into Carys' shoulder.  
He'd realised a few things, like that he could never tear Matt and Carys away from each other, no matter what. Looking at them broke his heart.  
Matsuda had given Carys all he could and as he kissed her hair one last time, he let go, turned and began to walk away. He opened the barn doors and a warm summer's sunrise bathed him in golden yellow sunlight.

Yesterday Matsuda Touta died. Today was bleeding, and as Matsuda walked away from his world, he didn't know what he'd do next.  
He'd never know if Carys would ever return anywhere alive. He'd know nothing more. He'd wipe his memories and leave her, just like she never existed. He'd pretend he'd never seen her tear herself apart. He'd pretend they had practised love beneath his sheets. He'd pretend he'd never loved her.

Matsuda's head swum with dizzy memories, and yet all he could remember was one quote clearly. One single scream of "No!"


End file.
